twemfandomcom-20200215-history
Admin Application
Hello, I'm TheWikiaEditMachine and I have spent almost a year and a half on wikia. I started off by doing a lot of edits on the Miner's Haven wikia and have been trying to expand for a while. During my time on wikia I have gain a lot of experience with handling a community and improving the wikia in several different ways here's what I can do to help Community * I can respond to users about some different inquires, I get several messages from users on a regular day and am able to respond to them in 24 hours. * I have experience handling vandals and users that break rules. I would start by giving a punishment of one week to show them what's the deal, then as keep offending the wikia I give them bigger punishments hoping they would learn their lesson. The majority of the ROBLOX community are children that are still trying to figure out who they are, one day they will look back and regret the poor choices they have made. Position on Anonymous (shortened to anons) User Rights I believe that a wikia and wikia as a whole should be a place for everyone. In order to create a wikia account you must be 13 years or older therefore the majority of the ROBLOX community should not have a wikia account. Although some users fake their ages to have an account, some would be scared to do so thinking they could get in legal trouble. Blocking anonymous users from editing or commenting takes away a lot of representation which is a very important aspect to a community. * Preventing all anons from editing and commenting is like the electoral college, a system used in the United States for elections. The general public votes for candidates while the people in the electoral college make votes that actually count, these votes supposedly represent the most popular candidate in an area. The electoral college has caused candidates to be elected by winning votes from the electoral college but not have the majority of votes. This goes back to a representation issue, the electoral college was created because the people with power in america during the 18th century did not trust the general public to choose good leaders (education wasn't great at the time). Taking away anon rights says you don't trust any anons. * Remember that only a few anonymous users out of all of them actually break the rules on a given wikia. It only takes less than one minute to go to the page of an anonymous user (when given their) and ban them for X amount of times. You have to admit that it does not take a lot of energy to do, taking away rights from all anonymous users because it's easier says that you lack energy in general and that you have low or no prioritization for anonymous users. * Speaking of vandalism, I "follow" several pages on a wikia so that I get email notifications on them whenever a user comments on or edits them. This has helped with dealing with vandalism and users sending inappropriate comments containing swears. Coding (Custom CSS and JS) CSS (Cascading Style Sheets) * I have a test wikia to test out CSS or JavaScript updates I might want to release on the wikias I work on in the future. I also store CSS and JavaScript files here that are imported to the wikias I work on, I can edit the code in one place and make them show up in all of them instead of storing the code locally on the wikia and spending a lot of time updating all of them. * My CSS imports contain design changes throughout a wikia to match a design language Google released in 2014 know as Material Design to give the wikias a more modern look. The imports also contain styling for Infoboxes to fit better on PCs (the mobile version of wikia doesn't apply custom CSS except for on their apps to a small degree, Wikia creates apps for individual wikias and in order for them to create one for your wikia, you must be EXTREMELY POPULAR) * I have created SEVERAL infobox themes for games like Miner's Haven, Azure Mines, and Polyguns! I give the infobox themes names that fit the wikia in some way along with a second or even third name which is either a color, or 1-2 words describing what the infobox looks like. MY Infobox themes cover a variety of infobox elements including: ** Body, title, and header colors along with image tab colors ** Borders that can be distinguished easily from the body color ** On regular infobox fields, I place in a line to the right of the data header and left of the data field. In horizontal and smart groups, the line is above (what I say probably doesn't make sense, so you can view what an infobox without a theme looks like here, keep in mind this is from my test wikia and I originally created it when the MH wikia was being moved and I imported a bunch of old pages) ** I create shadow effects with all my infobox themes and sometimes with the titles, the infobox shadows are usually made up of colors that are brighter or darker than the infobox itself. ** HOVER STYLES, I even make infobox styles change when you hover you mouse over it. Most infoboxes just have the shadow change when you hover over it, on the Miner's Haven wikia the infobox is lowered by a few pixels and the border color becomes much brighter ** I do GREAT with background images and gradients. I find images of 2-3 textures with the same colors and mix them together to create stunning results. I'm know to be over the top when it comes to my CSS and may even add background images to the borders, titles, and headers. On the Azure Mines wikia I made gradient themes to match each of the ores' colors. ** Background colors for the image section (for images that have transparent backgrounds, usually when the infobox themes have background images) * Not to mention, I even have CSS to change the design of forum posts, message walls, and EVEN COMMENTS TO LIMIT THE HEIGHT OF A COMMENT. This was designed to deal with spam. * I also have extended font support for a variety of fonts including Roboto, Source Sans Pro, and more! I try to get as many variations of a font as possible and have five files of that font vartion, one for each file type inclduing WOFF (Web Open Font Format, supported by major browsers), WOFF2, EOT (Embedded Opentype, for Internet Explorer), SVG (for legacy IOS devices in case they view the desktop version, and TTF (TrueType Font, supported by IOS and Windows devices. Keep in mind I can only import fonts that are free and are allowed to be used on the web. JS (JavaScript) * Wikia has the JavaScript library JQuery installed and I like writing JQuery over regular JS as it makes the code much simpler. I have been making an effort on trying to get my feet wet in it and develop more features with it, here's what I have so far * A custom home page with a tab slider, random color changer that doesn't change too fast and smoothly transitions from one color to another instead of flashing considering people with Epilepsy, and a slider to go with the tabs Editing Articles * I write pages with as much information as I can provide including speculation and educated guesses, and I really like to keep histories on how topics and subjects change over time so other people can learn how thing used to be and compare it to how it its now. Things can change for the better or worse * I mentioned infoboxes earlier, I make infoboxes using the source editor instead of the Infobox builder so I can added further customizations with it along with a changelog to keep track of how it changes over time. I add as many fields as I can on quick information (as that what they're meant for) to people know what half the topic is just by reading it instead of reading several paragraphs to get a strong grasp on the idea. * On some wikias I work on I have created a page called Editing Guidelines where I list a bunch of practices users should use and not use. I explain to users how they should format pages, what templates to use, where to source there images, and what categories should hang around. * I believe that categories were meant to group things together based on similarities. On wikia there should not be categories that contain like 2-3 pages making it seem like spam. I don't make categories with at least two similarites because that's when there are too many categories for one wikia. * When there's information on one game mechanic and many pages would fall under that game mechanic, users usually have a page on that game mechanic ALONG WITH a category. What I like to do is have info of the game mechanic on the category page and have a page named after the game mechanic redirect to the category pages. The reason I do this is because users would look at the bottom of an article for categories, click on the category and learn more about it. **What I just said would make more send with an example. In Miner's Haven there's a thing called Rebirth and there's a lot of information on Rebirth. Before I came to the wikia there was a page on rebirth and a category but then I merged the two together so when a user goes on the bottom of a page with the category Rebirth and clicks on it, they get sent to a page where they learn more about Rebirth in Miner's Haven *One way I like to organize pages is by having headings like Overview and Trivia. If there is one big aspect about the topic then I would create a sub heading for it.